DIGIMON FOREVER: S-2 EP5: WIN, LOSE, OR DRAW
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: The Tachikawas have a flashback and...i'm late for bed, just read okay? I LUV MISUKE'S (Mimi + Davis romance)


Disclaimer: I wish I did own Digimon, but unfortunately, I don't. But I DO own Molly Tachikawa. (The made-up character) But all characters, that's another story. The same goes with any Megaman series, or the Powerpuff Girls. You can hate me all you want, but it ain't goin' to change my ways. Deal with it, cuz I'm an American and I'm proud of it! LONG LIVE THE U.S.A.  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2. EPISODE 5: WIN, LOSE, OR DRAW.  
  
Practically everyone, (well maybe not Riley and Tally) were so shocked about yesterday: the secret of the Digimon Empress, Molly Tachikawa, who is still captured by the harness. She managed to break free from Hypnos' cluches, and escaped. Mimi by far most, was so depressed, she wouldn't come out of her room to eat or anything. All she ever did was cry on her bed. Her parents were discussing about Mimi's soon-to-be future…  
  
"Melanie, (Mimi's mother, it's rather unofficial) was it right to just tell her that Molly was still alive?" said Mr. Tachikawa whose name "I'M" going to give him is "Jim."  
  
Melanie seemed as if this was all her fault, for not telling her about all of this, "Well, of course! We had no choice, we might as well face the facts that we're now "Irregulars" for the rest of our lives." "But what about Mimi?" said Jim. She suddenly felt like this was the time for a family meeting, so the two went to Mimi's room.  
  
She knocked on the door, but Mimi just said, "Sorry mom, but I just wanna be left alone." "It's mom," said Melanie, but she can hear Mimi's sobbing in the background. After a few moments of crying, she finally let them in to chat about the elusive Empress. "Do you guys have any clue of what she was dressed like?" Mimi asked rather simply yet serious. Melanie answered that question as if that wasn't rocket science, "She is what she calls the Digimon Empress. Now about that, it's just that we… have a confession to make." Mimi had just said, "I know…………I….I thought Molly had died at that car crash 9 years ago." "Well…" before Melanie was going to start, a flashback was about to suffice….  
  
+FLASHBACK+  
  
It was raining hard, while the Tachikawas were on their way home from mall. Melanie was driving, but she saw a strange light blind her path. She ended up swerving to the far end of the cliff causing everyone to scream as they all fell down to their deaths… Praise the Lord, a miracle has taken place…well almost. They only manage to escape the car before it had crashed down below. Unfortunately, they are hanging on a tree branch for dear life. Jim somehow got up to the top and he immediately went out to find the nearest phone or fire department. Meanwhile, Melanie thought that she and her only daughters, Mimi and Molly were going to die. Mimi, who was (I'm guessing) 5-years-old, was crying so hard, she practically had her eyes closed. Molly, rather 8-years-old, had a blank look on her face, as if she was meant to die…… Only time had to tell them when they will be saved…  
  
"Is everyone all right?" said Melanie who had her hands on the branch, trying not to let go of it. Then suddenly, the same light that caused them to go off the road, came back looking for a host. "Please help us and I'll be your personal slave for as long as I live!" said Melanie with horror, but the light only said, "I only want one thing from you…" Melanie asked, "what?" "Your second-born…" said the light with a low voice which wasn't even below a whisper. "Molly, but…but…I don't want to lose her!" said Melanie. "How selfish…just like an Irregular…" said the light and took off. Just then, Molly felt like she was losing grip on her mom's shoes. Unknown to Melanie or Mimi, she just laughed as if all of this wasn't even the slightest concern of her. To make matters worse, she finally did the unthinkable. Without one thought on her mind, she let go of her mom's shoes purposely, while Melanie saw the whole thing. All she ever did was letting out a shriek of horror and disdain, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Then the light appeared once again and Melanie finally said, "Please save her!" The light raced down to reach Molly and she floated back to her mother's current position. "Oh thank you so much!" said Melanie, but much to her surprise, the light retorted by saying, "Not so fast! I told you I wanted your second-born, but you made your mistake, which shall lead you to the path of an Irregular's. Now you will never see her again, until her 17th birthday!" "But, w-w-what's an Irregular?" said Melanie half-frighten, half-puzzled. "You'll find out soon enough…fufufufufufufu!" replied the light with a touch of evil and disappeared, taking Molly with it. Melanie had nothing to say except, "Why? WHY?! WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!"  
  
+END=FLASHBACK+  
  
Mimi finally had some of her brain cells tweaked a whole lot, only to come to the realization of what today is. "…and today is her 17th birthday," said Mimi. "I hope you're taking this not-so-seriously, right?" said Melanie. Mimi was about to say her only words of wisdom for the first time. "Oh, right of course mama, I for one am proud to an Irregular and fight for this family and friends. I give you my words I will bring her back to her true self. Her only identity which happens to be the sweet and gorgeous-looking sister I would want to know. Fate chose me to be a Digi- destine and take a place in justice of both this world and the Digital World. So don't worry about me to, I be all right. Just pray. And I will bring us and both worlds peace. What do you guys say to that?"  
  
No one gave her an answer…  
  
The next day at school, Davis was waiting for Mimi in computer lab. "Hiya, Meems. How is going?" said Davis with joy. Jun rolled her eyes in disgust. "At least she isn't stalking on Ken, if she knows what's good for her!" murmured Jun to herself. "Guys," announced Mimi, "umm would it be alright if I didn't go with you this time?" "Really? Why not?" asked Yolei. "It's not that I'm being selfish or anything," said Mimi, "it's just that I need some time to myself to realize what's going to happen to me…" Everyone seemed felt sorry for her, yet Mimi tried very hard not to cry in front of everyone. "Well, if you don't want to go, then that's fine with us," said Cody. "Thanks Cody, thanks guys *sniff* you're my best friends!" said Mimi with a tear on her left eye. Jun thought to herself, (I've never seen this side of her before. If I were in her shoes, I'd feel really emotional. Maybe I had better give her a chance for a change, and lay off of Ken for a while.) And so everyone, but Mimi went to the Digital World to continue their decisive battle with the Digimon Empress. Will they succeed?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
Author's note: Boring wasn't it? Talk, talk, talk, all day long. Plus, for those of you who has never heard of Megaman X, the term "Irregular" is the Japanese way for saying "Mavrick." Uh-oh gotta go I need my sleep. Rated PG. Rates will increase from time to time. Some dialogue may have been stolen from the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue series, at least in MY words. 


End file.
